


sashimi.

by BobaAddict



Category: Twisted-Wonderland (Video Game)
Genre: Character Death, Danganronpa AU, Gen, Murder, please check out @twistedronpa on twitter!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-20
Updated: 2021-01-20
Packaged: 2021-03-18 19:20:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 951
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28872216
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BobaAddict/pseuds/BobaAddict
Summary: Grim's having unadon for dinner tonight.(Posted to promote and advertise @twistedronpa, an interactive story on Twitter where the TWST characters are stuck in a Danganronpa setting.)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 16





	sashimi.

**Author's Note:**

  * For [scenarioliar](https://archiveofourown.org/users/scenarioliar/gifts).



> **content warning for death, murder, blood, and violence**
> 
> posting this on ao3 to promote [@twistedronpa](https://twitter.com/twistedronpa) over on twitter, which is an interactive story about the twst characters stuck in a danganronpa au!! I highly recommend you check it out if you're a fan of both games, it's such a creative project that gives you, the audience, a chance to influence who lives and dies as the plot moves forth!

“What I wanna know is… what the hell makes you think any of us are gonna listen to ya?”

Floyd’s smiling, but there's a look in his eyes Riddle has only ever seen once before, something cold and dangerous and… 

_Frightening._

Riddle finds himself speechless, unable to make a sound, and not just because of how intimidating Floyd is being. All of this—waking up on a mysterious island, seeing cameras posted everywhere, hearing Grim speak of something as dastardly as murder—is too much. It’s no wonder that Floyd refuses to have any of it, but he’s not sure if fighting back directly is the wise choice to make.

Everyone else seems to be having just as much trouble finding their voices. It’s so quiet, one could hear a pin drop.

Where the old Grim would've gotten frightened, would've yelped and ducked behind the Prefect… this one doesn't back down. “Because you guys don't have any other choice, obviously,” he says simply, his paws on his hips.

Floyd is silent for a moment, then heaves a huge, disappointed sigh. “What a boring answer,” he mumbles.

“Floyd,” Jade says. There's something in his voice, a quiet sense of urgency, but it falls on deaf ears. At this point, Floyd’s long since made up of his mind.

“I'm gonna squeeze ya now, ‘kay?” he declares, ignoring his brother and flashing a grin that shows off his shark-like teeth. “After that, maybe you'll finally get it. Ehehe~”

Riddle has a really bad feeling about this. As Floyd is getting closer to Grim by the second, that same, dangerous look still in his eyes, he considers stopping him… but something within him urges him to sit this one out. If even Jade can’t deter Floyd, then how can he? There’s no way he’d listen. He’s never listened. It’s not like he’s going to start now. 

Even when he and the others watch Floyd roughly snatch Grim up, provoking a surprised screech from the latter, all he can do is flinch and turn away. His mind is screaming at him to do something, say something— _“stop this instant!”_ —but he just feels sick. There’s something about this particular moment that makes him want to keep out of it, run, and never look back.

“Fngah! Hey! Violence against the field trip supervisor is not allowed!” Grim manages to choke out against Floyd’s grip on him. “I-initiate self-defense! Spears of King Triton, I call upon you to protect me!”

What… does that mean? What is he talking about? Riddle is straight-up nauseous by now. This can’t lead to anything good, he doesn’t know why he’s just standing here and doing nothing, he should put his foot down while he still has the chance—

...What’s that sound?

Just as he hears a faint rumbling coming from the distance, he sees something whiz over all of their heads out of the corner of his eye, sounding suspiciously like metal slicing through the air. His eyes widen in realization, and he whirls around and screams:

“ _Floyd, look out!_ ”

“Huh—?”

"Everyone, get down!" Malleus' voice is loud and commanding, so much so that everyone obeys without a second thought. 

Not even a second later, the sickening sound of blades piercing flesh rings through the air. Instinctively, Riddle looks up, only to regret it the second he lays his eyes on the sight before him. The sickness previously simmering in his stomach abruptly rises and threatens to spill out of his body, yet somehow, he manages to keep it down.

One of them didn’t duck in time.

Floyd blinks, the hollow look from earlier giving away to muted surprise. His body has suddenly gone numb in various places, and he glances down to see why that’s the case.

“...Eh?”

The handles of a number of golden tridents protrude from his form, their sharp tips having penetrated him from every direction. Some of them have even cut so deeply, they’re sticking out from the other side.

“This is…”

He releases his now shaky hold on Grim, who lands deftly on his feet and leaps away, all the while glaring at his attacker.

“...sorta unfair…”

It’s only now that Floyd notices how much he’s bleeding. He can even feel the viscous liquid spilling from his mouth and down his chin.

“...isn’t it…”

He takes a stumble towards whom he perceives to be Jade through his rapidly fading vision… or is that actually Firefly Squid? He can’t… really tell anymore…

“...Seally?”

He falls to his knees, then collapses face-first onto the stone pavement.

He doesn’t get back up.

Riddle hears someone, probably Kalim, let out an ear-shattering scream that surely spreads across all of the islands. He himself, however, is too paralyzed to properly react.

“Geez, I didn’t expect you guys to be stupid enough to try something like that!” Grim remarks, making his way to the body. He tugs on Floyd’s dark strand of hair to see if he can provoke any sort of reaction and get an indication that he’s somehow still alive. When there isn’t any, he continues, “Add that to the rules, I guess. Anyone who misbehaves will be punished to the fullest extent by the law—me… as you can see here.”

He shoots one final glance at the limp form beside him and grins.

“Well, I guess that’s it for introductions, so I’m gonna go! I’ve updated the e-Handbook, so be sure to check it thoroughly if you don’t want to end up like Floyd over here.”

He turns to scamper off.

" _Enjoy your school trip, you guys._ "

His voice echoes around the park, lingering even after he vanishes… and leaving them to contemplate the reality of their situation.

**Author's Note:**

> disclaimer: while this is based on one particular scene of the actual @twistedronpa story, floyd didn't actually get speared there. y'all can rest easy knowing that. lol.
> 
> uhhh look I wanna stress that you shouldn't take this little oneshot too seriously, it's very self-indulgent and I'm only posting to promote twisted ronpa (btw did I mention you guys should go check out twisted ronpa? check out twisted ronpa). this really isn't meant to be an end all be all writing piece, especially since it's not really of the same quality as any of my other works, given everything between the lack of details and the borderline oocness (where's jade's reaction? why did riddle not stop floyd despite being such a responsible boy? idk man that's just how I wrote it)
> 
> if you're a fan of floriddle, please check out my real twst fic, "[call out my name while i kiss you so gently](https://archiveofourown.org/works/28347399/chapters/69453027)"!


End file.
